There are known games that demand predetermined operations on the operation unit of an input apparatus from a player. As one such game, a music game is per se known (for example, refer to Patent Document #1) in which a notes bar is displayed along a predetermined path in correspondence to rhythmic music, and in which, moreover, guidance as to operational timings is provided by shifting the notes bar towards a reference line so that this notes bar agrees in operational timing with the reference line.